


Phuck

by domniall



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dumb, for tilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domniall/pseuds/domniall
Summary: It's late, and they're just feet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Mathilda.  
> And anybody who wants to.

Curled up with his legs tucked back so his feet can touch just lightly on his bum, breathing softly into the blue fabric of the older man’s t-shirt, Dan mumbles into the cotton that his face rests on. 

“Your fehbrugh loruh lieh dud feh.” His eyes close and he takes another deep breath in, smelling the fabric softener. 

Phil pauses, his eyes squinting before letting them gaze down to Dan as his head nuzzles into his shoulder more. “Pardon? You’re talking to my armpit.” 

Dan’s eyes crinkle with a tired giggle and he’s shaking his head a little before pressing his firm chin into Phil’s shoulder blade. “Your feet look like duck feet.” 

Phil blinks because 1. That didn’t sound anything like what he heard and 2. How rude. 

“How rude.” He says rightly, to which he gets another giggle from the larger man curling up closer to him. Dan tightens his arm around his lower chest. Phils arm sinks lower on Dan’s back to rub his fingers up and down his spine slowly. The TV goes white for a moment, basking Dan in a ghostly glow. Phil smiles inwardly.

“It’s cute. If they were webbed it’d be cuter.” 

“I think there are movies like that where people don’t find it all that cute.” Phil huffs before turning his head back to the TV. His body aches so good with how warm Dan is right next to him. He spreads his toes out to make sure they aren’t webbed. Just to be sure. 

“Name like, one movie.” Dan scoffs. He nudges as if he was a dog at Phil’s arm. Without even looking, Phil pulls him closer, his fingers curling around Dan’s hip. His head is almost pressing into his chest now before he wipes his nose across Phil’s shoulder blade. 

“Ewww.” He grumbles out, flicking Dan’s ear with his free hand. “I don’t know, like…” 

“No movies. I like your weird feet. People would ship you with Donald Duck.” 

“I thought you were going to say Tru-“ 

Dan laughs out, interrupting, his face now in Phil’s neck completely, lips barely dragging against skin. “Your ship name would be Phuck. Oh my god.” 

Dan continues to laugh lazily into Phil’s neck. Phil doesn’t get to hear the rest of the show. He doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere in our messages is her saying Phil's feet make her crotch tingle. It's not a foot thing. 
> 
> my twitter is domzozz if you wanna ask me why™️


End file.
